


Just a dream

by CarolineTheCat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Other, Panic Attacks, Pepper is dead, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineTheCat/pseuds/CarolineTheCat
Summary: Peter has a nightmare, Tony to the rescue with a little twist ;)
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my very first fic on this page and a very first fic in English. I hope you'll enjoy ;)

Tony was tinkering in his lab, swimming in his thoughts. Another night without any problems. It was about 3:00 AM when he heard a scream.

“Another one huh?” he sighs.

Tony grabbed a bottle of water from his lab refrigerator and went to the source of the scream. To Peter’s room.

“Please…”

Genius heard a whimper from his favorite spider. Tony never wanted this for his son. Peter was just fifteen and he already lost so much.

“Pete? Come on buddy wake up” said Tony trying to wake the boy.

“Please…Help me”

Tony froze when he saw how pale Peter is. He had a really bad feeling about this.

“ F.R.I.D.A.Y?”

“Yes, boss?”

“Check his vitals”

This moment felt like ages for Tony. He couldn’t lose anything else. He already lost Pepper in that bloody accident.

“Boss you should calm down”

It was hard to breathe. Tony couldn’t hear F.R.I.D.A.Y and her attempts to calm him down. All he could think of is dead Peter Parker lying in front of him.

“That’s enough boss I’m activating RhodeyBear protocol. Colonel Rhodes will be here via 3 minutes”

Tony went to Peter’s side shaking him lightly. Tears come to his eyes.

“Don’t die on me, Parker. Please. Not you too.”

"Tones?"

Rhodey went to the room and saw Tony crying with Peter in his arms.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y what's wrong with Peter?"

" It appears that Peter was having a nightmare that exhausts his body to an extreme level. He should be up soon."

" You heard that Tony? His fine. Tony?"

Rhodey saw that Stark was shaking. His breathing was uneven and shallow. Only his grip on Peter was tight and firm.

"Tony, you need to put him down. You'll suffocate him" said Rhodey.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"

"T-tony...You'll choke me"

Peter was looking at Tony with a faint smile. He was exhausted but safe.

"Peter..."

"It was just a dream, Tony. Another stupid nightmare. I'm fine, I'm safe. We're safe at the Tower"

Tony was looking at Peter with unseeing eyes.

"Peter?"

"Yes! That's me! I'm here with Rhodey"

"You're safe?"

"Yes, I'm safe"

Tony leave Peter on the bed and went to the door.

"Don't scare me like that. Please" he murmured.

"Tones wait!" said Rhodey coming after him leaving confused Peter in his room.

"Could you finally tell me what's wrong?" asked Rhodey crossing his arms.

"I can't do this Rhodes," Tony said.

"Do what? Tell me what's wrong Tony. You bearly sleep, you drink about twelve coffees per day and you seem to avoid Peter"

Tony sighed rubbing his eyes.

"Ugh fine. I'm scared okay? He's just fifteen and he already lost his parents, uncle, and aunt. And me? I'm a magnet to trouble. Happy, you, Pep? All of it was me. My mistakes. I can't make the same mistake over and over again. I can't lose him, Rhodes. I just can't"

"Tony you can't be serious. All of the things you're saying were just accidents. I know you're blaming yourself over everything but you can't shut Peter off! You know this! You need him as much as he needs you, even more"

"I guess..." Tony started. "I guess you're right"

"Mister Stark?"

Peter was staying in the corridor with sleepy eyes.

" Peter you should be sleeping," said Tony. Nobody noticed that the engineer was swaying on his feet.

" I've heard what you said and I want you to know that you're the closest person I've ever had to father. I know I can't make you stop blaming yourself about everything but I'll try because I know that you're worth trying"

"Peter..."

Suddenly Tony collapsed on the floor. Rhodey kneeled over his friend checking his pulse.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y vitals," he said.

"It seems that boss have rapid heart-rate that can escalate to cardiac arrest if you don't act quickly"

"Shit. Peter, we need to take him to Bruce and Helen"

" I've already alerted them," said F.R.I.D.A.Y. "They're waiting for you and boss"

"Good," said Rhodey. " Peter, can you carry him?"

"S-sure," said Peter with a shaky voice. He was terrified. He never saw Tony like that. He took him to the medbey praying that his father figure will be alright.

____________________________________________________________

Tony woke up hearing quiet *beep* sound. He had IV in his arm and terrible headache.

"Our drama queen is awake!"

"Shut up Rhodes"

Rhodey walked to the medbey with his arms crossed. His word may seem sarcastic but his eyes were filled with worry.

"How are you feeling?"

"Headache is a bitch. But I can manage. And can you..." Tony stopped when he saw Peter sleeping in the chair next to him.

"He was here all the time. He didn't leave your side even when I asked him to get some proper rest" said Rhodey.

"How long I was out?" asked Tony.

"Three days. You scared the shit out of me there Tones. I thought you had a heart attack. When Peter brought you here you were bearly breathing. Bruce said that it's a consequence of your shitty day routine. So for my mental well being, you will sleep and eat normally understood?"

"Yes mom," said Tony rolling his eyes.

"Mister Stark?"

"You two should talk. I'll wait in the penthouse" said Rhodey walking away leaving Tony with Peter.

" Hey squirt"

"Don't 'hey' me mister Stark" said Peter. " You collapsed and nearly died"

"Don't be so overdramatic Pete. I'm fine"

"No, you're not! Why didn't you tell me that you have heart disease?"

" I didn't think that was necessary"

Peter looked at Tony with disbelief.

"Are you fucking serious!?"

"Language spidey-boy"

"Why?" asked Peter with tears in his eyes. "Why you're always like that? Trying to shut people off and suffering all by yourself?"

"Because I deserve it, kid. I've hurt so many people. I've lost everyone I loved. I killed Pepper. I just can't lose anything else"

"It was an accident. She would want you to move on. You can't just kill yourself and you know why? Because I think I would kill myself"

Tony looked at Peter terrified by his words.

"You can't Peter"

"So don't make me," Peter said.

Seeing Peter with a determined look, Tony chuckled under his breath.

" I guess we're both stubborn in our statements huh? We have to find a compromise. What you're suggesting Parker?"

"From now on you'll take better care of yourself and I won't do anything too stupid. Deal?" said Peter

"Deal," said Tony with a smile "and now come here"

When Peter sat next to him, he pulled the kid into a hug. Without second thought Peter tightens his embrace and swears to himself that he will protect his mentor with his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment so I can improve my writing even more!  
> (also I'm trying to improve my English with writing fics so pls go easy on me xd)


End file.
